The Death of Renton Thurston
by ViperX66
Summary: What happened if Renton died on the episode where the Beams invade the Gekko? See what events unfold.
1. The Death of Renton Thurston

The death of Renton Thurston

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, I decided to try my hand at writing stories again, and this one is an idea I've had in mind for a while. My dad is an author, and he once told me: There are only two parts of writing that are good, the idea and the final product. I have the idea, and I'm working towards the final product. So please review, and flame if you feel like it, I guess. This takes place on the episode where Ray and Charles break into the Gekko, or _Moonlight_ for you manga readers.

Update: Some small revisions, and added a little to it. If you want backstory, well kind of, the next chapter will have it, this chapter is a grabber of some sort. once I get more of the bulk of the story done, I'll add more prologue stuff to this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Renton! Put that gun down!" Ray said, her left arm holding Talho, and her right arm pointing her pistol at Eureka.

"I swear I'll kill you if you shoot her, Ray!" Renton tightened his grip on his own pistol.

"This girl ruined my ability to have children, she ruined my future with Charles, and she ruined MY LIFE!"

Eureka tried to stop her. "Ray, me and Renton can help you-"

"SHUT UP! You're the one who ruined everything!"

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Now Talho was trying to stop her, still without the ability to move anywhere thanks to Ray's grip.

"I CAN and I WILL!"

"Ray, I swear to god, I will take the bullet if you try to shoot her."

"You don't have the guts...my little Renton."

Eureka didn't want to lose him, so soon after meeting up with him again. "Renton! Don't!"

"Eureka, from the first time I set foot on the Gekko, I swore to protect you, and if I have to die doing it, I will."

Ray wanted to make him even more nervous than he already was. "Even if you do take the bullet, I have a full clip!"

Renton smirked. "That's your last bullet."

"DAMMIT! How did you know!?"

"I have my ways."

"Alright, that's it! I'm ending it all with this bullet."

_Wait a minute...why is her pistol a little bulky?_

Renton then realized what he had to do.

"Oh, SHIT! Eureka, GET BACK!"

And at that moment, two bullets were fired, and two bodies lay dead on the ground.


	2. The Aftermath

Ok folks, it's been a day, and I decided to write up chapter 2. Just a note for the future, don't expect very long chapters, unless you want me to update less frequently. I'm more of the kind of person who would write lots of small chapters, instead of long small chapters. But, don't expect no large chapters at all. Anyways, here's the chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Morning

Eureka wasn't up yet. She couldn't get up yet. At this rate, it looks like she wouldn't ever get out of bed, unless there was something she could learn relating to the incident. Luckily, Mischa entered her room.

"Eureka? I was wondering if-"

"Yeah, sure."

"Huh? But you don't even know what I was going to say, I wanted to see if-" She was cut off again.

"I wanted to hear exactly what happened, and how he died with just one bullet to the chest, right?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Yes, I'll come with you."

They walked down the hall of the Gekko, being the only ones awake at five in the morning. Eureka couldn't stand the loss of Renton, and Mischa was experimenting how he died with what seemed like a non-fatal shot to the torso.

"Ok, I'll explain it from the start. I saw and heard it all from the security tapes, so we'll start at... 1:47 am. Remember, right here, when he told you to get back?"

"Yeah..." said Eureka, with a depressed look on her face.

"My best bet is that he realized why her pistol looked slightly bigger than normal."

"It was?"

"See for yourself." She watched the security video, and sure enough, it was bigger than Renton's.

"So, it's bigger, what does this mean?"

"Well, if we look at it frame by frame, you can see for yourself what it was." Mischa resumed the video, in ultra slow-motion.

"That's...that's a..."

"Yes. Somehow she had modified the pistol to fit a sniper bullet."

"Oh my god, R-Renton..." Tears started forming under her eyes.

"Why did you have to die!?! WHY?!"

"It's ok, Eureka. You want me to take you back to your room? Talho wanted to talk to you." Eureka nodded.

Everything had calmed down at around 2:10 am earlier that morning, when Holland and the others returned, they decided to talk about what had happened the next morning, at Noon. Eureka wasn't there to hear that, so Talho went to tell her.

"Hey Eureka, how are you feeling?" Talho said, as she entered the coralian's room.

No response.

"Well, we decided to talk about everything today, in about an hour. If you don't wanna come, then that's fine."

"I'll come."

"You sure? I mean-"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be there."

"Ok then, bye."

Talho exited.

"Renton, I miss you, I wish I could be with you just a little longer."

"_I miss you too, Eureka."_

"What?! Who said that?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, cliffhanger. Have fun waiting for the next chapter, which will probably be up before the end of the week. Reviews are appreciated! Bye!


	3. The Meeting

Oh wow, end of next week. More like, end of next 3 months. Sorry about that, school has been a bitch, but I should've updated sooner. Anyways, here's chapter 3.

--

"_Nobody important…" _the mysterious voice said.

"Who the hell is talking to me?!" Eureka was freaking out, and ran to her room.

_Forget about the meeting, I have to get this voice out of my head!_

_(Cue superhero transition) Meanwhile, during the meeting…_

"Alright, Ray and Charles are dead. Did anything else happen last night?" Holland said, with a serious look on his face.

Talho stepped forward. "…Yeah."

"What?"

"…Renton-"

"Oh yeah, that's right, where is Renton?"

"…He's…dead..."

Everyone immediately turned to Talho.

"…w-what?"

"Renton and Ray both shot each other…and Eureka saw it all."

"Oh god…that's…that's terrible. Where is she?"

"I don't know, she said she would be here."

Moondoggie spoke up for the first time of the afternoon. "What should we do?"

Holland, now looking nervous, spoke once again. "I…I don't know. Talho, uh, do you know, exactly how he died?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure either Mischa or Eureka does, Mischa has the security tape of it."

"Alright, I'll go talk to Mischa in a bit, Talho, you go try to find Eureka, everyone else, you are dismissed."

They all separated, back to wandering around the Gecko for the day. Holland went to his room.

"Fuck. You were such a great kid Renton. You didn't have to go like this."

--

Wow, that was short. Too much demand, not enough supply. More updates coming very soon. For real. Less than 3 months this time. R&R please!


	4. The Voice

So...how long has it been? A week or two? That's right. A week or two. Yeah. Anyways, not much else to say, here's the chapter.

--  
Talho calmly walked down the hall of the Gekko, its white walls are everywhere, and its green stripe seems endless. She knocks on Eureka's door, but the only thing Eureka could concentrate on was _that_ person.

"Who the hell is it?" Eureka yells.

"It's Talho, I just wanted to talk about the mee-" she was cut-off by Eureka.

"NO! You're not Talho, she's still alive!"

"What?! Of course I'm still alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Eureka was only getting more frustrated.

Talho bursted in. The room was a total mess. The floor couldn't be seen, the bed sheets were all torn, and the closet door looks like it had been punched in.

"E-Eureka, did you do all this?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"What? What is going on? Eureka, we need to get you to Mischa, fast!"

"No, get off!"

After a bit of struggling, Eureka is finally restrained and brought to Mischa.

"Hm, well, I can't tell much of what is going on with her, but the only real problem recently was Renton's death, so it must be a psychological problem she's having."

"So, what should we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Let her fight her own battle."

"Hey, she just fell asleep!"

"Yes. During her sleep, she can get a better idea of what is wrong with her. Now all we can do is wait."

_Meanwhile, inside Eureka's head..._

"_Listen Eureka, there's something you need to know."_

"Please, tell me who you are!"

"_It's the one who swore to protect you with their life, and failed miserably."_

"R-RENTON!"

Ok, I know it's cliché, but it's gonna make for a good story later.


	5. The Awakening

Ah, writing on my laptop feels so much more...casual. Just to let you know, this chapter takes place in Eurekas dream. Well, on to the extremely cliché chapter!

"_I'm so sorry, Eureka. I failed. I couldn't do anything for you."_

"_No, Renton, you helped me so much! Don't say things like that!"_

"_Eureka, I lo-"_

"_I LOVE YOU, RENTON! I Love you with all my heart!"_

Renton stared at her with shock and awe.

"_...I feel the same way!"_

"_Please Renton, come back! I can't live without you! The children need you! Gekkostate needs you! I...I NEED YOU!"_

"_Eureka, I can't. No matter how much I want to I can't!"_

"_Then I'll come with you! I'll do anything to be with you!"_

"_Eureka, please, don't do what I think you're about to do."_

"_I won't kill myself, I did that before, and you saved me..."_

"_Eureka, there is still a way that we can be together."_

"_What? How, please tell me Renton, how can I be with you?"_

"_Just follow what I say. It may take a while, but it can be done."_

"_Ok!"_

"_Alright, right now, I am not dead. I am still alive, and I am asleep right now, just like you. I will tell you where I am, but you have to come here alone, nobody else can be near you. I...am in the Gekko."_

"_W-What?"_

"_Yes. I'm in the tent next to the Nirvash."_

Eureka's eyes jolt open, and she immediately sprints tothe Hangar.

"Hey, Eureka, where are you going!" Exclaimed Mischa, with a worried look on her face.

"_The tent won't be there, Eureka."_

"He was right, the only thing there was the Nirvash.

"Why isn't it here? You said you were asleep!"

"_Did I say I was asleep in the tent?"_

"No..."

"_Look inside the tent, Eureka."_

She slowly unzips the tent, and peers in...

"Hello, Eureka. I'm happy I can see you again."

"Oh my god...RENTON!"

Um, yeah, this story wouldn't be going anywhere without the Main character of the series, really. I hope I can still make this good. R&R please!


	6. The Fall

Look who's back!

--

So uh, Eureka, are you feeling better?

FLASHBACK

"_Listen Eureka, there's something you need to know."_

"Please, tell me who you are!"

"_It's the one who swore to protect you with their life, and failed miserably."_

"R-RENTON!"

"_Yes, it's me. Now please calm down before people think you're crazy, I have to tell you something, I don't have much time."_

"Uh, ok. What is it?"

"_The gekko will cr-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ"_

Renton's voice was interrupted by white noise (static) and the room fell silent.

"Renton? Are you still there? Renton? Renton? R...en....ton..."

Eureka fell on her knees and broke down.

"I can't take this. I could've stopped what happened to him, I just didn't react, I didn't know what I could do back then, but now I do. This is so unfair..." She said between sobs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRWOWKOEOFAJVAAMLDFFWOOOOOOAHHHMYGODJWJEFOOVEORKLGGAKLDSMVKLDSMFWLFMWEBELRMLKMBELMRGPINEAPPLESSDFEW

The Gekko was rumbling harder than an earthquake.

"What's happening?"

Talho ran into her room.

"Oh god, I finally found you, what the hell were y-"

There was another hard rumble.

"Ok there's no time, follow me."

"B-but Rento-"

"Eureka, do you want to live or not? Follow me!"

For the first time, she actually considered both sides of that question, then got up and ran after Talho. She followed until they arrived onto the bridge where everyone else was.

"Talho! Eureka! Thank goodness you two arrived. We have trouble!" Announced Holland.

"Obviously you felt the huge earthquake-like shake we got a little earlier."

"Yeah, both of them." Talho said.

"Well, uh, the explanation for those is uh...well you won't believe this but..."

"What? Where are we? Just say it."

"You ever heard of Mt. St. Helens?"

"Yeah, what ab-"

The room fell DEAD silent.

"No, fuck no, we can't...no fuck this, this isn't possible."

"I'm afraid it is."

"BULLSHIT!" Moondoggie jumped in. "This isn't physically possible!"

"Well, guess what. We are. We're inside Mt. St. Helens. And it's erupting."

"..." Eureka refused to comment. She ran down to the windows and looked closer. He was right. They were inside a volcano. Then she went back to the group with an idea.

"Wait, if we turn on the boosters, can't we melt the rock around us and try to break free?"

"We're in the middle, look. Even if we do melt the rock, we won't have enough time to lift it up without everything else in place. We would need to get ready for a full launch and then we would still need to get lucky," Moondoggie paused before he continued.

"How did we get in here anyway?" Holland decided to answer him.

"Fucking goddamn autopilot." Eureka giggled.

"Ok well, does anyone else have another option?"

"Uh, we can...well, not really. Oh! But if we...no that won't work either." Gidget continued to think of ideas, then Holland made the choice.

"Ok, we'll try it. Might as well. Everyone to your positions!!"

"Everyone got in their seats as Eureka ran to the back to get a good overview of everything. Then she quietly whispered to herself,

"Renton, give us strength."

"_I will, don't worry Eureka, I'll always protect you, no matter what."_

The boosters go on. The rocks slowly melt and then all of a sudden, the ship drops at an alarming rate.

"WAAAAHHH!!!"

"_I told you, the Gekko will crash. This is supposed to happen, just let what is supposed to happen happen."_

Hahahaha, updating? What's that?


End file.
